The Entombed
by jacku567
Summary: It is the year 2500 BBY The inter-sith wars have enveloped the galaxy, dragging all who attempt to make a name for themselves into it's clutches. On the sith homeworld of Korriban however, some more menial stories can be found; Such as that of Lomus Shutuurn.


"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"You know, using it?"

"What? No"

"I see"

"Lomus you always say that, but I am beginning to think you don't see..."

"So am I Shi'ek, so am I..."

The year is 2500 BBY.

The inter-sith war ravages the galaxy at large. On the large planet of Korriban however, more simple affairs consume the life of the young Lomus Shutuurn. He is sith, and destined to fight the Republic in the growing conflict when he grows older. At 9 years old, however, his mind travels to more personal thoughts.

Two youngsters chase each other through a field of yellow grass. The two sith chase over each other after a hovering model of a Sith fighter. It Buzzes with repulsion as it stays just out of reach of them both. This is no playful gest however, as a look at the faces of the two reveals an intense struggle. Teeth bared, elbows scraped, and loud screaming from each of them as they climb over the other to reach their goal. Each falls down as the other advances, yet neither can gain said advantage. The sun begins to swiftly set and rise, as the two are shown to continue to chase the toy. The toy shifts as the boys do, changing into a speeder with the accelerator wedged downward, and the two now appear to be in their late teens.

The two seem to be even more engaged than previously shown, as lightsabers can be seen on the left side of each's hip. The world around them blurs as they stay in pace with the speeder, moving forward with all of their might. Instead of teeth bared, both have a stern focus on the other, turning their heads periodically though never meeting the other's gaze. they ignite their lightsabers, one a gristly red, the other a brutish unstable orange. As they sprint with untrackable speed as they slash at the other, still focused on the speeder challenging the two. It is apparent that they are tiring, sweat flinging off their brows and arms as they make haste. Suddenly the orange lightsaber is turned off, the holder looking to it with a gasp, as the crimson glow slashes across his face. He falls to the ground, crashing through earth and rock as he comes to a halt on his back. He touches his face, part of his left mandible missing. The speeder explodes next to him, as leaping into the air, the one bearing the red blade gently falls next to him, one hand behind his back. The blade points towards his face, as he tires to get up, knowing that if he does not, he will surely perish. The two lock eyes, a terrified look on one, while the other smiles in satisfaction.

"Better luck next time Lomus," the one pointing says as the blade swings upwards, gleaming back towards Lomus in a mere instant, before stopping just before his eye. The blade retracts, as Shi'ek kneels and offers his hand to Lomus. Lomus grasps it, a relieved look overtaking his face.

"I thought you meant to end me? Was that not the p-point of all this?" Lomus asks.

"The point was repetition. That and showing you can keep up with me." Shi'ek responds, out of breath.

"That is the best news I've ever had the joy of receiving!" Lomus says while gesturing towards a small hut in the distance.

For some perspective:

Lomus is a slim yet outwardly stoic Sith, about average despite his recently acquired facial feature. If you put him in a crowd with any other Sith, one could scarcely find a difference between him, and any other of his race.

Shi'ek is a top-heavy yet elegant Sith, above average in physical and intellectual standards. He is known to rip apart boards with his bare hands and has met few who have dared to be his friend.

The door to the stone hut opens as the two enter, leaving their effects by the door on hangers and shelves. Lomus makes his way into the kitchen, pulls out two containers, and begins to prepare a broth of sorts over a purple flame in the center of the room. Shi'ek waltzes over towards the center of the structure, and begins to set up a series of boxes. He attaches wires to each one a nigh perfect circle, as a blue haze forms above the newly arranged pieces.

"War propaganda, War propaganda, War propaganda, War propaganda, War propaganda in movie form, Soap opera, and War Propaganda." He shouts towards the kitchen while flipping a switch, changing the station on the now displayed holo-net.

"Better go with movie form" Lomus remarks, walking towards Shi'ek with a dish in each hand. "Blast, forgot the untens-" Lomus begins before the drawer of a cabinet across the room opens. Shi'ek waves his hands and grabs himself one, before looking at Lomus with a smirk, and floating over one for him as well.

They both begin to dine before a swift knocking is heard at the door.

"I'll get it" they both remark, before rushing to reach the door before the other. Lomus dives around a corner flinging himself by grasping around a wall. Shi'ek slams into a wall, before frantically re-affixing a shelf to a wall before breaking for the door. They both reach the entrance before a shrill voice pierces the cracks in the doorframe, "Empire recruiter, come on out!"

Lomus shifts his gaze to Shi'ek. They meet gazes once more as they both take into account the gravity of their situation.

This may not seem so bad of a situation. They can both keep pace with a speeder on foot and are competent enough with a lightsaber to match the other. They have been training for this all their lives. One recruiter should not be a problem, or it wouldn't be...

If Lomus had any force sensitivity, that is.

He simply never has. Shi'ek was slightly gifted in the force from a young age, yet Lomus was never seen actually doing anything. Never lifting any objects or predicting a symbol nor even meditating with the others. He has spent his life in a warrior culture, where weakness means utter death, hiding the greatest shame his species knows. Shi'ek is aware of this, and wished to see how far he could push Lomus; and as it has turned out, that is farther than he could have thought possible. Lomus has become one of the best duelists of the Sith Academy (at the time). He has gained the notoriety of dueling a Darth and ending up victorious.

Even Shi'ek, despite his talents, has never been able to figure out what drives Lomus. He trains at lightsaber combat furiously, using a mixture of forms 2 and 6. Shi'ek was utterly confused, and he has become Lomus's only close friend. This has only aided in maintaining the illusion that Lomus is a force sensitive, expert dueling, Sith. Having a top student respect you gives you the respect of others.

The two have been here, at their childhood home away from the academy for around a month. They both have graduated and have been anxiously awaiting news on further service to the empire. The only issue is what each gets assigned.

If Lomus is made an apprentice to some dark lord, he will surely be found out and butchered for being weak

If Shi'ek becomes the apprentice to some dark lord, Lomus cannot maintain this act for long and will be slaughtered within a week.

"Hey open the door! We know someone's in there!" The voice outside calls.

Lomus and Shi'ek look at the door, then at each other again.

"Open it"

"But what if they find out?"

"Then we will not have to live like this"

"But this could all be for nothing!"

"No matter what happens, YOU won't let it be"

Lomus pushes the door open, and steps outside.

Shi'ek follows, as the door shams shut behind them both.

(Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read. This is a foundational bit for a story I am hoping to flesh out. Any feedback is highly appreciated, as this is my first attempt at this kind of tale. May the force be with you!)


End file.
